


Mothers

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: femslash100, Dorms, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena thinks she and Snow should keep their mothers away from each other while Snow has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> Written for femslash100 Drabbletag 7 Once Upon A Time: Snow/Zelena - mothers

"I think our mothers should just stay away from each other for the time being," Zelena mused as she sat down next to Snow on her bed in the dorm room they shared. "I mean we know they used to be rivals in high school and I don't think they'll do too well once they find out their daughters are dating."

Snow laughed softly as she pulled Zelena to her, "Or we could let them meet up again and explain that old high school rivalries are are stupid. That they should just bury the hatchet and be proud their daughters found love."

Zelena went silent at Snow's words, thinking them over before finally shaking her head. "You're too optimistic Snow," she finally spoke knowing it was just a plain bad idea to have their mother's meet up again. Some rivalries just would never end and Zelena knew her mother could hold a grudge for eternity if she wanted. She was a lot like her after all.


End file.
